The purpose of this project is to measure the simultaneous uptake of iodinated albumin and Evans blue dye complexed albumin by the normal and the deendothelialized aortic wall. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fry, D.L., R.W. Mahley, K.H. Weisgraber, and S.Y. Oh. Simultaneous accumulation of Evans blue dye and albumin in the canine aortic wall. Am. J. Physiol. 233:H66-H79, 1977. Fry, D.L. Aortic Evans blue dye accumulation: its measurement and interpretation, Am. J. Physiol. 232:H204-H222, 1977.